Tiki Forest
Tiki Forest is a location as well as characters in Never Land. All of the adult Tiki Trees our voice by Corey Burton and Loren Hoskins while the Baby Tiki Trees our voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Appearances Tiki Forest first appeared in episode "Night of the Golden Pumpkin". Jake and his crew visited the place meet the Tiki trees who gave Cubby a fright when he heard the lead tree talk, but he inform the young pirates that were all friends here in Tiki forest. He and the other trees were more then happy to point the puny pirate crew in the direction of the Pirate Pumpkin Patch were the Golden Pumpkin can be found. But it was a whole different story when Captain Hook and Mr. Smee arrive at the forest. Tiki Forest appears in the episode Peter's Musical Pipes when Sharky and Bones join Jake and his crew on their journey the Tiki trees were sleeping and their branches block the path. Izzy had idea to play a lullaby so the trees would sway their branches out the way.Jake ask Sharky and Bones strum up a tune causing the trees to move allowing the pirates to pass on. Tiki Forest appears again in Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns Hook and his crew flee into Tiki Forest with Tick-Tock the Crocodile in pursuit. Tiki Forest appears once more in episode "Pixie Dust Away!". Izzy drops her pixie dust on Pixie Dust Away Day. The fairies inform the puny pirate team to find the Fountain of Forever that makes Pixie Dust replenish their supply once more. Tiki Forest was the first stop on the way to the fountain. Tiki Forest is visited again in episode "A Feather in Hook's Hat" When Captain Hook tries to pluck one of The Sing-Songbird's feathers for his hat he chase her into Tiki Forest,Hook tries to force the Tiki Trees into revealing the where about of the Sing-Songbird but they refuse. Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully trick Hook disguise them self as Tiki Trees pointing him in the wrong direction. Tiki Forest reappear in the Halloween episode "Tricks, Treats and Treasure!" as Jake and his crew second stop during there trick or treating. Tiki Forest is the first stop during "Jake's Birthday Bash!" were the puny pirate team enjoy a game of pin the tail on the Tick-Tock Croc. But the game goes from fun to worse when it became Captain Hook turn when he accidentally pins the tail on the real crocodile, causing the ravenous reptile to pursue Hook yet again until Jake ask the Tiki Trees to lend Hook a hand. Jake and his crew are invited to Tiki Forest to attend the Tiki Trees Luau to welcome spring in the episode "Tiki Tree Luau!". While the Tiki Trees finish preparing for the party Jake and his crew were in trusted in watching the Baby Tiki Trees. Tiki Forest reappears in the episode "Play It Again, Cubby!",Jake and his crew journey to the forest to learn the rest of the song stuck in Cubby's head.The Tiki trees didn't know the rest of the song but they suggest that the young pirate crew find princess Winger to learn the rest of the song.Tiki Forest is last seen once Jake and his friends uncover the rest of the song and rescue Sandy the Starfish from Whirlpool Lagoon. Tiki Forest makes a brief reappears in the episode "The Sneaky Snook-Off",Jake and his crew were enjoying a game of Hide and Go Pirate when Captain Hook and Beatrice Le Beak challenge each other to a contest to determine who is the sneakiest snook in Never Land. Tiki Forest makes a brief reappears in the episode special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book,Izzy and John Darling enter the forest as they reclaim Wendy's storybook pages from atop of one of the Tiki Trees. Episode Appearances *''Night of the Golden Pumpkin'' (first appearance) *''Peter's Musical Pipes'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns '' *"Pixie Dust Away!" *"A Feather in Hook's Hat" *"Tricks, Treats and Treasure!" * "Jake's Birthday Bash!" * "Tiki Tree Luau!" * "Play It Again, Cubby!" * "The Sneaky Snook-Off" *"Battle for the Book" Gallery Peter-pan-returns_Tiki_Forest.jpg|Tiki Forest in Jake and the NeverLand Pirates: Peter Pan Returns tikiforest3.jpg tikiforest4.jpg tikiforest5.jpg 126308909.jpg 145299311.jpg|Jake, Izzy, Cubby disguised as Tiki Trees 139217281.jpg HookTiki.jpg|Hook in Tiki Forest Tikiforest.jpg Baby Tiki01.jpg Baby Tiki02.jpg Baby Tiki03.jpg Baby Tiki04.jpg Baby Tiki05.jpg Tiki Tree Luau.jpg Tikitrees01.jpg Tikitrees02.jpg Tikitrees03.jpg Tikitrees04.jpg Tikitrees05.jpg Tikitrees06.jpg Tikitrees07.jpg Tikitrees08.jpg Tikitrees09.png Tikitrees10.jpg Jake&crew-Tikiforest.png Peter with Jake &crew- Peter Pan returns.jpg Jake& crew- Jake's Birthday Bash!.jpg Hook &Tiki Forest-Tiki Tree Luau!.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates- Tiki Forest.jpg Tiki Forest-Jake's Birthday Bash!.jpg tikitree.jpg Jake-Peter Pan Returns.png Peter&Izzy&Peter Pan returns.jpg Jake&crew -Tiki Tree Lu'au.jpg Category:Locations Category:Characters Category:Locations in Never Land Category:Recurring Characters Category:Plants Category:Singing Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters